


Correspondence

by servantofclio



Series: Maeve Surana [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: Surana and Zevran exchange letters during the events of Awakening.





	Correspondence

Amora,

You will call me a fool, no doubt, but I already miss you. Even as this ship speeds me across the Waking Sea, my heart still lies with you in Ferelden. When I last passed this way, I had no thought of return in my mind. It is an unexpected pleasure to taste the salt wind again.

The wind is in our favor, the captain tells us, so our journey will be swift, and I shall leave this in his hands for his return journey. I trust that all is well with you.

Your own

Zevran

#

You are indeed a fool, my dear. Had you left port even an hour before you started writing? To think I once thought you a hardened assassin. Little did I know of the prince of sentimentality who lurked beneath the surface.

I am indeed well. I have made my way to Vigil’s Keep, though some complications have ensued since my arrival. Still, I have already found some recruits, and we have the situation well in hand. It is an ancient and imposing fortress, and I am sure I have not found half the secrets in the keep. Howe seems to have been somewhat neglecting it, no doubt as he grasped at other titles and prizes. I think it shall do very well for the Wardens, and there is no lack of work to undertake.

Of course I miss you as well, but you need have no fear for me. Oghren is even here to take the Joining.

With love,

Maeve Surana

#

Carissima amora,

Complications? Do tell. Tell me a tale to while away the dull hours as I traverse the Free Marches. Traveling alone lacks the amusement of our busy campsite, though I daresay the food is better. And I cannot help but think there may be something of significance behind your words, beloved. If you have a heart, set my mind at rest, and do not force me to worry for you. Say but the word and I shall return as quickly as I can find passage.

Oghren is with you? Maker, how shall the folk of Ferelden cope?

Z

#

Vhenan,

Behold, you too shall have an affectionate form of address. Of late a former Dalish Keeper has joined us, after her clan was lost, and she helps me practice the language. It is a joy, indeed, to learn more of Dalish ways, especially ways of magic. Lanaya’s clan is far away, and there are so many gems of knowledge they have that are not in any of my books.

I meant to keep you from worrying, but since you insist, there have been some very curious darkspawn attacks in this region. The horde has broken up into scattered groups, so I expected some presence here, but they appear rather more organized than I would have expected with no Archdemon to give them purpose. Never fear, though. My new friend Velanna is a formidable spellcaster, and we have Oghren to clear a path for us. Whatever his other qualities, you cannot question his loyalty, and he never shirks from danger.

I found, too, when I arrived at the fortress, that an old acquaintance from the Circle was here, and promptly conscripted him before the templars could take him off. Anders is older than I, and was always in trouble in the Circle, but he tutored me for a little time when I was younger, and I am glad to give him a refuge now.

Nathaniel Howe, an archer, rounds out our party for now, and Vigil’s Keep is coming to life again. I have even managed to lure Wade up here from Denerim to see to our equipment. We shall get to the bottom of these peculiar darkspawn, never fear. So let your worry ease, my love, and trust that all shall be managed. When you return, you shall find me well and safe and lady of the castle, as the folk hereabouts learn to follow us. In the meantime, you must keep yourself safe in your turn.

I have kissed this letter for you; carry it with you and think of me.

M

#

Mi amora,

Not that I doubt your wit or sagacity for a moment, but are you sure it is wise to keep your enemy’s son at your side? As for the rest, I am glad you have found able companions.

Darkspawn, eh. I had hoped we were rid of the ‘spawn after all we did. What sort of peculiar are these, exactly? I have seen none in the Marches, and I suppose they did not make their way so far north. A fool at a tavern proclaimed that it was no true Blight at all. I corrected his ignorance. These people have no idea how lucky they are, nor how much they owe you, my brilliant beloved. As for me, I am making my way to Antiva, as I believe a reckoning is owed to certain individuals.

I think of you always, as you know.

Z

#

Beloved Zevran,

I don’t know, my dear, it is wise to keep an assassin sworn to kill me at my side? As many would call me foolish for that, surely.

I am afraid I have not much time to write of late. Besides the whole matter of the darkspawn, the local folk have begun bringing us cases for judgment, and we have also needed to root out some of Howe’s old supporters. The younger Howe proved invaluable in this.

I was glad to accept Vigil’s Keep for the Wardens, but as it turns out, I had not thought enough about how to be lord. I encountered little in the Circle to help me learn how to judge ordinary people’s affairs in that way. I have done what I could, but I am not always certain that I made the correct judgment.

Another kiss, my love, and I trust you will take care of yourself.

Your

Maeve

#

Amora,

A palpable touch! I bow to your wisdom. If you trust this Howe, I shall trust you. And may I say that I have no doubts about your ability to pass a fair judgment? You have come far since your days in the Circle, and have seen somewhat of the world. Call me partial if you must, but there are none so clever and prudent as you.

I am quite charmed to imagine you sitting as lady of the manor, in fact. In a fine chair, perhaps, wearing robes of judgment. Quite a fetching image – one day soon we shall be reunited and I can admire you in full glory – until then I must distract myself with my imaginings.

In love and faith,

Z.

#

Amora,

I cannot but notice I have had no letter from you in some time, unless perhaps one is on its way and shall cross this missive in its path. Do send to me when you can; Antiva grows dull without you, and I long for some word from you to provide diversion. I cannot imagine that even the most peculiar of darkspawn would challenge you for long.

Z.

#

My love,

Apologies for my delayed reply. The tale is too complex for one letter; suffice it to say that both the fortress and the city were attacked unexpectedly. I am unhurt, though I cannot say as much for all under my protection. Though we fended off the attack, I am left with as many questions as answers.

I apologize again for my brevity, but there are many demands on my attention. I shall write again as soon as I may.

With all my love,

M

#

Amora,

No need; I am on my way.

Z.


End file.
